User talk:Stellax$tardust*123 ;)
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:W0706408 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 15:47, June 14, 2011}} Editting I see you have asked to edit on one of Stella's Page? Well, I can unlock for you (some of the admins locked the page so only registered users can edit). Please sign your messages with your signature, getting back to you will be very helpful, Thanks!♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 15:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I think you can edit it now just click Sun Bolt :)♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 15:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I please add something about Darcy's Powers too ? If that's not too much of a problem :I Stellax$tardust*123 ^.^ 15:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ya sure! as long as its factual, and true :) (please respond to messages to the other persons talk page) ♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 16:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You but... the Darcy's Powers section is blocked :( i will unblock it... i don't know why the others blocked half these pagess but ill unblock it♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 17:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) okay I unblocked it :) ♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 17:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :D anytime :) if you want to edit a page and its locked feel free to ask me♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 17:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you think i could start a photo gallery for Stella ? ok, thank you but, how do u make some space for the gallery ? (sry, im new) ok, sry. It's fine. But, to start a gallery, you do < gallery > first, then list the file names Filename.ext|Caption or |link=, then once all the pics are added, .--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ok ty Excuse me, i'm sry but, on the Lucy page, it's Darcy not Stormy who casted the goo spell on Mirta & now, i can't edit & fix it. Stellax$tardust*123 ^.^ 15:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I will unlock Piff's Page. I can unlock one page at a time (without getting yelled at by an admin: considering I am an admin after all) but sure :)♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 17:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, can u please unlock the season 2 section :) Stellax$tardust*123 ^.^ Piff's page is unlocked: better to edit it now so I can lock it again!♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 18:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ok, i'm done, ty :) Stellax$tardust*123 Not to be rude, but you're uploading too many images at once. please don't upload anymore, unless you intend to put them on a specific article or on your user page. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oops! sry, my bad Stellax$tardust*123 Another thing: don't add categories that don't make sense or don't exist. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Skyguy (and other users) have there moods sometimes, i had an issue with him but we resolved it so i dont want to start anything (again!) lol. Skyguy gets nicer once you get to know him.♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 02:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Remember what I said about checking to see if we have it first? And read this, please: .--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC)